


公私分明

by YakultDelivering



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakultDelivering/pseuds/YakultDelivering
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 28





	公私分明

车门被用力甩上，拉扯安全带而发出的摩擦声格外刺耳， 坐在驾驶座上的人抿着唇，至始至终没有偏头看过一眼。

“取得目标物品，任务结束。”

车内又陷入了短暂的沉默，接着机械的女声响起：“请回答提交者代号。”

“Joy.”

“提交成功。”

预示着任务监控系统关闭的叮咚声响起，朴秀荣吐出一口气，放松了紧绷的脊椎让它与椅背符合人体构造的线条贴合在一起，要知道上头那群家伙对八卦下属的私人情感关系的兴趣不是一般的重，她可不想让人免费欣赏了一部爱恨纠纷情景剧。

再说了，孙胜完不喜欢，她向来是公私分明的人，就连今天也是。

“现在我们可以处理我们之间的事情了吗？”

冷战中的主动开口对朴秀荣来说不是件容易的事情，毕竟她总是属于被迁就的那一方，有时候她并不是想像恋爱中的小女生一样耍着脾气等着另一方来哄，而是孙胜完太过善解人意，在冷战还没达到冰封期就主动开口化解，才让朴秀荣在这种时候因缺乏经验而显得有点局促。

比起自己的情绪得到诉说，此刻她更关心孙胜完反常生气的理由。

“我觉得我们之间没有太大的事情需要处理。”

孙胜完把控着方向盘，目不斜视，没什么感情地吐出这句话。

鬼才信了这句话，朴秀荣有点火大。要是没问题，孙胜完至于从晚上九点二十五分开始——这是为了进行合作任务而由上面安排的碰头时间点——就没有正眼瞧过她。三天没有见面了，整整三天，朴秀荣以为脸皮薄的人就算不会给她一个甜软可口的吻，怎么说也该来个紧紧的拥抱以示思念之情吧？谁能想到这么无情，视线回避，笑容消失，连交流也仅限于对任务信息的确认和改进，碍于监控系统对面那些好事者的视线，朴秀荣只好忍住了心底的疑惑，配合地装作什么都没有察觉。

更何况，朴秀荣承认，孙胜完戴着眼镜面无表情地喊她Joy——再亲密的关系，工作时她也坚持用代号称呼对方，她向来是公私分明的人——告诉她十点左右准备入场时那种冷淡疏离、和她划清界线的样子，竟然该死的有些性感，让朴秀荣不自觉频频把视线直白地放在她专注于四周情况的侧脸上出神。

这次的任务难度相比于之前几乎可以说是来散心的，组织甚至连枪都没给她们配。目标人物是个背景简单的女人，上面只要求她们取走对方的耳坠，据说上面刻着金家继承人的罗马拼音什么的。朴秀荣懒得关心这个耳坠对于组织的下一步行动能起到什么作用，也懒的关心一个普通的女人是怎样得到这样重要的耳坠的，对她而言，这些都没有眼前喝着柠檬水的孙胜完来得有吸引力。

声称难得来一次酒吧不点杯有度数的液体实在过意不去的朴秀荣有点飘飘然，全然忘记了自己一小时前今晚结束前不和孙胜完说一句工作以外的话的决心，托着下巴开始了她平常惯用的那招，像“Wendy姐姐，你今晚好漂亮。”“下班后我可以去你家玩吗？”“唇釉很好看哦，尝起来会是什么味道呢？”什么的，被孙胜完称为职场性骚扰。

然而这些本应该会收获白眼脸红之类的反应，在今天全被“还好吧。”“不可以。”“不知道。”三连给挡了回来，最后朴秀荣只能有些丧气地趴在桌子上，看着孙胜完警惕地观察着酒吧里的人来人往。

目标人物出现在了附近，孙胜完作为正面接触的明处，自然而然地走了上去，朴秀荣是暗处，对于今晚的行动没抱什么太高警戒心，抱着胳膊心中开始暗暗不满孙胜完真是不近人情，对示好全然不觉，这种时候的她就完全是刀枪不入的顽石，总是这样，一生气就什么话都不说，好像要是能憋死她自己就是对这个世界最大的贡献似的。任由思绪涣散，朴秀荣想起了孙胜完上次生气也是这样，她因为孙胜完这样有话不说又摆脸色的态度也很生气，两人大吵一架，翻了一堆旧帐出来，最后以孙胜完保证下次再也不这样为妥协结束了冷战。

今天看来是食言了。

好吧，好吧，都说冷战中的人不能放任自己七想八想，否则很容易像她现在这样越想情绪越不稳定，正好孙胜完和女人告别后走了回来，右手紧攥着什么东西，看起来进展十分顺利，任务算是完成了，等下回去首先得关掉车上的监控系统，接着要心平气和地问她能不能谈谈，一定要心平气和，然后再——哦，等等，这是什么？

一个唇印，正红色的。

在孙胜完脸颊上。

朴秀荣顿住要去拉她的手，看了看孙胜完的脸颊。又看了看不远处那女人嘴唇上的颜色，比对下，狭长的眸子眯起。

好吧，好吧，如果说刚刚胡思乱想完的朴秀荣只是有一点点生气，那么她可以说现在的她很生气，非常，特别，极度，生气。

按孙胜完今晚的漂亮程度，对朴秀荣而言已经足够让她两眼发直，那对于其他人来说，已经是色诱级别了的吧，嗯？

孙胜完抬头看了她一眼，没说什么，不知道是浑然不觉这个印记的存在，还是故意什么都懒得解释，又移开了视线：“走吧。”

朴秀荣的嘴角的弧度消失，她也没有追问，下巴缩在立起的风衣高领里，一言不发地跟在后头，长久的沉默在她们之间蔓延，一直持续到朴秀荣那句单刀直入的询问。

朴秀荣真的很火大，但是她现在必须克制，她克制着，等车子再通过三个红绿灯拐过两个路口，等孙胜完的侧脸在经过间隔均匀的路灯下忽明忽灭，等停车线稳当地装下这辆四四方方的交通工具，等她们站在电梯里按下楼层按键，最后在孙胜完低头打开指纹锁的时候，朴秀荣才能上前握住对方细瘦的手腕，一手关门一手将她按在了玄关的墙壁上。

“为什么不擦掉，真的很碍眼。”

朴秀荣几乎是咬着牙说出了这句话，她们从出酒吧到现在过了多久，那枚唇印在孙胜完脸上就存活了多久，每多瞧到的一眼就像是多砍下了一根干燥易折的木柴，被扔进她噼里啪啦燃着的怒意里，促使它烧得更旺。

“我看你就是等着让我来擦。”

孙胜完张了张嘴，还没来得及说什么就被剥夺了说话的权利。朴秀荣先咬住她的下唇，这是她表达愤怒的习惯方式，再伸出舌头舔舔，接着开始扫荡她口腔里的每一个角落。空闲的手伸上来捧住对方的脸颊，大拇指凭着记忆在那枚口红的位置使劲揉搓着，力道几乎在向古人钻木取火时的那股狠劲看齐。不可以存在，不应该存在，她要把陌生人留在孙胜完身上的任何印记任何气息都清除干净。

孙胜完是柠檬味的，朴秀荣赌气地想。她真的觉得自己变得酸酸的了。

朴秀荣放开了她，孙胜完被她亲得晶莹剔透白里透红的，嘴唇是红红的，脸颊是红红的，有一处格外红——或许比之前覆盖在上面的正红色唇印还要红。

孙胜完肺活量其实没有朴秀荣好，在集中营受训期间她的耐久力检测指标就一直没赢过朴秀荣，她靠在墙上有些不稳地呼吸，而眼前那位压制着她还脸不红气不喘模样的朴秀荣就显得格外恼人。

“行了……不是你说要谈谈的吗？”

孙胜完习惯口是心非，刚刚在车上虽然那么说了，脚下还是踩紧了油门驶向朴秀荣家来。虽然现在也不是很有心情，毕竟她在这种时候只会想躲起来做只乌龟冷静冷静自己，但孙胜还是得防止事态进一步发展成上次那样，因为吵架对于孙胜完来说实在是一件很费体力脑力的麻烦事。

“嘘，不用谈谈。”朴秀荣拿食指靠在嘴边，冲她俏皮地眨眨眼——这熟悉的动作让孙胜完不自觉后背发凉，“本来是这么打算的，但我现在发现有一种更方便更快捷的解决方式。”

孙胜完下意识地想问是什么，下一秒就突如其来的失重感打断了思路，刚出口的第一个音节也因此被迫转化为短促的惊呼，朴秀荣托住了她的屁股，使了点力就把人抱上了旁边的鞋柜上。

鞋柜有到腰际这么高，坐在窄窄的平面上时脚根本够不着地，失去了支撑点，孙胜完只能捉住了朴秀荣的肩膀，有些恼怒地低头看着那人得逞的笑脸。

“让我下来。”

“我不。”

朴秀荣干脆地回绝，嘴角的弧度重新在她脸上浮现，那是她在实行一些自己喜欢的小诡计小把戏时会露出的表情，孙胜完经常会被这些对方不知道从哪里冒出来的点子耍得团团转。

“除非你不躲躲闪闪，正面回答我的所有问题。”

朴秀荣伸手轻轻一扯，系在胸前的蝴蝶结松散开来，黑色的外套应声滑落，熟练地解开孙胜完的所有扣子，然后将吻印在了她白皙的脖颈上，青色的血管清晰可见，脆弱得仿佛轻易就能折碎。

“我从来没有躲躲闪闪……”孙胜完仰起脑袋下意识想逃避火热的触碰。

“你一直都是，否则你告诉我你为什么允许那个女人吻你？”

“……她和我说一物换一物，为了任务，我……”

“不是这个。”

朴秀荣挤进她的双腿之间，惩罚性地让自己的牙齿和孙胜完的锁骨来了一次距离为负的碰撞，在得到那人吃痛的声音后又向上游走，微吐着热息的嘴唇去寻她的耳朵，然后将耳垂蛮横地含入口中舔弄，在这里能感受到孙胜完清晰的颤抖——最敏感的地方。

“为了我们的效率，我希望姐姐能直接说出心中的真实想法，不然我可能会采取一些必要的手段哦。”

“不……等等……”

孙胜完推着她肩膀的手自然是使不上力，而丝毫不肯退让的朴秀荣仍在专心致志地用舌尖照顾她每一个空闲的耳洞，又酥又麻的感觉自耳根传遍整条脊椎，连脚尖都被迫屈起，她喘着气把话说得断断续续：“因……因为想让秀荣生气。”

“哦？姐姐怎么这样啊，一点都不乖。”朴秀荣说到做到地松开了嘴，湿答答的耳朵在玄关昏暗的灯光下泛着一点色情的光泽，朴秀荣苦恼地看着她，尾音里的情绪怎么听怎么是愉悦，“没想到姐姐这么幼稚。”

孙胜完咬着下唇偏过头，朴秀荣因此看见了没被她照顾的另一只耳朵，红透了。

朴秀荣喜欢死了她这副模样，更多的是发现了孙胜完小孩子心性的一面，她一直以为年长者的爱润物细无声，只有她喜欢这样像小学男生一样百般恶劣的试探与挑逗，在这场情感追逐中时常处于保守退让的那方突然表现出了无理取闹的一面，这让朴秀荣兴奋。

“为什么？”

朴秀荣没有要停下来的意思，继续用唇舌侵入孙胜完衣服之下的其他领地，从锁骨再到胸前，用一个又一个暗红的印记作为成功攻占的宣告，再流连至肚脐周围打着圈圈，留下晶莹的水痕，孙胜完只能从圈住她的脖子再到扶着她的脑袋以保持平衡——这更像是投降的讯号，孙胜完不想发出奇怪的声音，但为了回答问题她不得不张开自己的嘴巴。

“为了报复……嗯……”

“报复什么，再具体一点？”

朴秀荣承认自己从来都不是有耐心的人，对方的裙子已经被自己褪下了一半，但她更好奇孙胜完会给出什么理由。

“……报复你一句招呼也不跟我打就和别人搭档出任务。”

孙胜完语速极快地吐出这句话，朴秀荣停留在自己大腿外侧的手让她感到害羞，而对方自下而上投来的上目线也让她面红耳赤，她只好眼一闭心一横，决定早早结束这场折磨人的推拉。

朴秀荣愣愣地看着她，张着嘴飞速消化着这句话的意思，然后欢呼一声抱起了居高临下的人，顺便把碍事的裙子扔到了地上。年上被这突如其来的举动惊得夹紧了年下的腰，然后就被对方热烈急切的吻亲得晕晕乎乎。朴秀荣讲孙胜完放到沙发上，俯下身来用额头贴住她的，尚未平稳的呼吸表露出主人刚刚雀跃的心情。

“怎么办，胜完姐姐，你好可爱，我好喜欢你哦。”

朴秀荣真的开心死了，她只要一想到三天没见面的孙胜完是在这件事而一个人生着闷气，明明可以推掉的傻瓜级别任务却因为搭档是她而不得不应承下来，即使心中别扭得要死也还是想见到她，却在面子问题上不肯放弃，故意做出一副认真工作的样子，还用了那样的方式和她赌气，就觉得自己心里关在窗子里的所有花蝴蝶都要拍着翅膀一股脑地飞出来了。

可爱，真是可爱死了，真是好一个公私分明。

“那次的地形只有我和她最熟悉，而且是深夜的突发任务，你很累了在睡觉，我就没忍心吵醒你。”朴秀荣说到“很累”的时候露出一个意味深长的表情，“回来的时候我忙着去做报告总结就忘了这件事，而且我发誓，我现在连那个人长什么样都不记得了。”

孙胜完听完哼哼唧唧地没说什么，但脸上的表情明显是已经被她说动了。

“那么。”朴秀荣笑嘻嘻地凑上去亲她的下唇，手又开始往她的底裤边缘探，“姐姐还有什么想说的吗？”

孙胜完皱起眉，抬手摁住年下的后脑勺。

“要做快点做，别磨蹭了。”

“知道啦。”


End file.
